


Revelation

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: The Mirror of the Lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImGaladriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGaladriel/gifts).



The Lady of the Galadhrim, daughter of Finarfin, greatest and fairest of Elven women, listened patiently as the wizard Mithrandir explained the situation with the Dwarven Company.

“You will follow them?” Galadriel asked.

Mithrandir nodded, a somewhat anxious expression marring his kind features. “Yes.”

Galadriel dipped her head in acknowledgement. “You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield.” Even as she continued speaking, a part of the Lady’s mind was taken back to the night before Saruman the White had sent for her.

_

Galadriel slipped down the stairs leading to the Fountain. All others were asleep, or dare not approach her with questions. When she reached the Fountain, she dipped the shining pitcher and watched as the enchanted water pervaded it.

Pivoting soundlessly, Galadriel approached her Mirror, and slowly poured the pitcher’s contents into the Pool. The Lady set the pitcher aside, while keeping her eyes on the Mirror’s glassy surface. Colors and shapes began to form deep within the soul of the Mirror.

A vision of riches and a prosperous people came to light. Joyful songs sung in stone-wrought Dwarven halls echoed, causing ripples to spread through the smooth exterior. And then, all of it was enveloped in flame, and the sky turned dark. This was the past.

Then there was a line of fourteen figures, laboring to defeat a rocky mountainside as rain wept from the skies. Galadriel focused intently on the Dwarf at the front. The Lady could see a king behind his ragged, timeworn fur coat and unruly soot black hair. A proud king; too proud to display just how weary he truly was.

However, as that picture faded, Galadriel saw the same Dwarf, adorned in the robes he truly deserved—but there was no life in him. The king lay in tunnels wrought deep into the mountain, in darkness, with two others on either side of him. The only light emanated from one carved window, which cast the sun upon the jewel and the sword beneath the Dwarf King’s folded hands. This was the future, and the Mirror faded into blackness.

Galadriel felt something stir deep inside her. She was unsure what emotion this vision had elicited from her, but she knew that there was a purpose of this Company’s quest that would change Middle Earth as all knew it.

_

“I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand,” Galadriel said quietly. “The riddle of the Morgul Blade _must_ be answered. Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself; not yet. But every day it grows in strength. You must be careful.”

The Lady of Light paid heed as Mithrandir spoke of the Halfling, and of ordinary folk, and his fear. She comforted him with the words that he was not alone, and the promise that if he should need her, she would come. And then, she withdrew from him, and vanished.


End file.
